1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display, and more particular, to a display panel positioning member and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of display, a resolution of a display panel is gradually improved to be higher and higher, and a visual angle of the display panel is gradually improved to be wider and wider. In assembling of a display apparatus, in order to guarantee display quality of the display apparatus, it is necessary to ensure a flatness of the display panel during mounting operation of the display panel, thereby preventing light leakage-caused malfunction and the like.
In the display apparatus, however, as the size of the display panel is gradually increased, tolerance ranges of respective components in the display apparatus are also increased, causing differences between the sizes of different regions in the respective components to be increased. Further, a coefficient of expansion of a glue frame of the display apparatus is different from that of the display panel. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a larger gap between the glue frame and the display panel during assembling of the display apparatus, so that the display panel can be mounted in the glue frame. However, in a case where the gap between the glue frame and the display panel is enlarged, when the display apparatus vibrates, a vibration displacement and an impact force formed between the display panel and sides of the glue frame become larger. Thus, the display apparatus is easily broken. Moreover, due to a longer distance of movement of the display panel, friction and tension may be caused between structures, such as shading strips, provided at the periphery of the display panel and the glue frame. As a result, the structures are likely to be broken or worn, or foreign substance-caused malfunction may occur, thereby causing display malfunction.
Therefore, how to improve stability and security of an assembly formed by assembling the display panel and the glue frame in the display apparatus is a problem urgently to be solved by a person skilled in the art.